


you bring me warmth

by smartbuckley



Series: Buddiemas 2019 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: Buck wakes up cold. And he stays cold, until he gets a nice cup of hot chocolate in his hands. But is it the warmth from the mug or from the person who made it?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddiemas 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567336
Comments: 14
Kudos: 201





	you bring me warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is, day two of buddiemas. It's short, sweet and kind of cheesy. As always, it's also not beta-edited. I hope you enjoy it.

Entering the station with a huff, Buck rubs his hands together and then breathes into them, moving towards the stairs and climbing them quickly, hoping that the movement causes his body to warm up. It’s one of the colder days LA has had recently, and Buck felt it the moment he woke up this morning, alone in bed with the blanket moved to his feet somehow between the time his husband woke up and left. All he wanted to do was pull the blanket back up and fall back to sleep, but he could hear the stirrings of Christopher in the kitchen and he knew that he had to finish what Eddie had started when he had woken up earlier than him. Briefly, Buck toyed with the thought of calling in on his shift and doing exactly what he wanted -- even by calling into Christopher’s school so Chris could spend the day with him, but Buck knew that he couldn’t do that right now, couldn’t interrupt the routine that Eddie and him had managed to get Christopher used to after they had come back from their honeymoon.

Begrudgingly, Buck had made his way out of his bed that morning, finished the routine with Christopher and drove him to the school, hands shaking a little as he shivered on the drive to Christopher’s school. He remembered looking in the rearview mirror, making sure Christopher had been nice and warm before he eventually dropped the younger man off grinning and hugging him, telling him to have a good day.

And then as he made his way to work -- Buck felt like he got colder and colder as he got closer to the station and where everyone was. But he was here now, and without much thought, Buck had headed straight towards the kitchen where he noticed a steaming pot on the stove, melted chocolate inside. He noticed, of course, Hen and Chim looking at him with an arched eyebrow, but he ignored them the best he could as he grabbed his favorite mug - a  _ world’s best Buck _ written on the front, given to him from Christopher for his birthday earlier in the year, pouring the hot chocolate into his mug with a grin and then grabbing the can of whipped cream and spraying it into the mug, adding peppermint sprinkles and small marshmallows before placing his hands around the mug and sighing completely. As the warmth enters his hands, Buck slowly makes his way towards Eddie, carefully sitting next to him, smiling when Eddie helps him so he doesn’t spill the hot chocolate over them.

“You were gone early,” Buck says, tilting his head in thought, slightly asking  _ why _ his husband was gone so early, since as far as Buck knew, Eddie didn’t need to be anywhere before his shift in the morning. He watches with a small grin as Eddie turns towards him, before raising his mug and taking a sip of the drink inside, humming softly as the warmth fills his body and then seeps into his bones, and Buck wonders what recipe Bobby used now, since the heat is certainly different. He finds himself taking another sip, smiling into the mug before he turns to Eddie, who bursts out laughing.

Frowning, Buck looks at his husband, hands tightening around the mug before Eddie leans forward, thumb swiping across his nose, whipped cream on his thumb while Buck turns red. They’ve been married six months and Eddie can still have him blushing like he’s hiding a secret, Buck thinks to himself, a small chuckle escaping from him as he takes another sip, purposefully making sure to have some whipped cream on his upper lip before turning to Eddie once more.

“So seriously, where were you this morning?” He questions, ignoring the way Eddie looks at him with fondness and exasperation, continuing to act like he has no clue there’s whipped cream on his upper lip.

He grins when Eddie lets out a snort before he moves in, kissing Buck softly. Opening his mouth, Buck lets his grin fall into something soft, his tongue moving forward as the two of them continue to kiss. He can feel the warmth of the mug of hot chocolate fading into his hands, and while he normally would whimper at the loss of the heat on such a cold day like today, Eddie is fast replacing the heat he gets from the mug in his hands.

But of course, they can hear the clearing of Bobby’s throat when their kissing goes on a little too long, and they break away with dopy grins on their faces, foreheads touching before they separate completely, and Buck turns towards Bobby with a smile.

“You made an amazing hot chocolate this morning, Bobby. You going to share the recipe with me?” Buck asks, clearing his throat when his captain arches his eyebrow in response. Buck finds himself frowning once more, tilting his head again before looking at Hen and Chim, who are chortling in the corners of the room. He turns towards Eddie, who is drinking from his own mug - and when that got there, Buck had no idea, but he’s not surprised over that, since when it comes to his husband, he doesn’t always pay attention to his surroundings - but with a smirk on his face and Buck turns back towards Bobby, eyebrows furrowed.

“I would, if I was the one who  _ made _ the hot chocolate this morning,” Bobby replies, a small smirk forming on his face as Buck opens his mouth in surprise.

“Well, if it wasn’t you, who was it, Cap?” Buck asks, taking another sip from the mug and humming, turning towards Eddie when he hears his husband chuckle.

“We didn’t have the ingredients at home, so I left early to buy them from the store.” Eddie says after a few minutes and Buck -- Buck swears his heart soars at the thought of his husband going out of his way in the morning, when there was already so much he had to do.

“How come?” Buck whispers, shifting towards Eddie so they’re aligned together perfectly. He knows that everyone else has gone to do their separate things, to give them their privacy and Buck is thankful for that - thankful that everyone else in their family understands that right now, he and Eddie are in their own little world, only focusing on each other.

“You were shivering in your sleep this morning. Even after I put the blanket back on you,” Eddie begins and Buck arches one of his eyebrows, realizing that he must have kicked the blanket off himself after Eddie had left, “And when I had checked the weather and saw that the temperature was pretty low in general, well, I couldn’t help myself,” Eddie responds with a small grin and Buck can’t believe how lucky he is.

Moving forward, he places his finished mug on the table in front of him and then grabs Eddie’s mug and does the same before turning towards his husband and bringing the two of them together, kissing him with every moment of happiness he feels. He lets himself get carried away, hands coming up to hold Eddie to him, smiling softly as the two of them continue to kiss, the taste of the hot chocolate that they were drinking on their lips and their worries about the coldness slipping away as they continued to just be with one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on my tumblr, @ smartbuckley.


End file.
